1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds which are useful for the separation and encapsulation of metal ions, a method of separating an encapsulating metal ions using such compounds, and metal complexes with such compounds. The present invention also relates to an improved method for reprocessing spent nuclear reactor fuel and an improved method for disposing of radioactive wastes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nuclear power offers the potential of an abundant and affordable source of energy. However, the safe disposal of radioactive wastes poses a major obstacle for the further development of the nuclear power industry, particularly in the United States. Specifically, the disposal of radioactive lanthanides present in spent radioactive fuels remains a problem (see: G. R. Choppin and J. Rydberg, Nuclear Chemistry, Pergamon, Oxford pp. 502-559, 1980, incorporated herein by reference).
Typically, spent fuel rods are first cooled in the reactor for a few weeks and then transferred to a cooling basin. After storage in the cooling basin for 6-12 months, the spent fuel is either transferred to a special storage facility or sent for reprocessing. At the reprocessing plant, the spent fuel is chopped, and then the oxide fuel is extracted by leaching with boiling 6-11 M HNO.sub.3. This leaching process results in an aqueous solution which contains radioactive wastes, including lanthanide fission products, which must be removed from the elements which are to be recycled into reactor fuel, uranium and plutonium.
Currently, the separation of plutonium and uranium is achieved by the solvent extraction process in which the spent fuels are dissolved in nitric acid and contacted with an organic solvent to selectively extract the desired elements. Alternatively, the uranium and plutonium may be separated by first forming UF.sub.6 and PuF.sub.6 in a molten fluoride salt eutectic and then distilling these compounds. In another process, the spent fuel may be dissolved in a salt melt and selectively extracted with another salt melt. Lastly, the metallic fuel elements can be melted or dissolved in a molten metal, such as a zinc alloy, and the strongly electropositive fission products removed as oxides after addition of a deficiency of oxygen, and the volatile fission products removed by distillation.
Currently, storage in stable geological formations such as salt domes is contemplated as the preferred method for long term storage of radioactive wastes from spent fuel. Thus, all of these methods require that the separated fission products be solidified before storage. When the waste is obtained in the form of nitrates it is usually first calcined to convert the metals to oxides. Since such calcines have only a low resistance to leaching, a low heat conductivity, and can be easily disperse in air, they cannot be used as the final storage product. Thus, the emphasis has been on the development of methods for fixing the waste in borosilicate or phosphate glass. However, such methods are costly and time consuming. Further, the great number of steps increases the risk with regard to safety.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved method for reprocessing radioactive wastes and chemical agents to be used in such improved methods. There also remains a need for compounds which are useful for the separation and encapsulation of metal ions. There also remains a need for a method of separating and encapsulating metal ions. There also remains a need for stable complexes of metals, in particular lanthanides, suitable for long-term storage.